Fragile
by Twihard99
Summary: Due to his rare disease, Jasper Cullen was constantly under the protection of his two older brothers and loving parent's. But life isn't easy for him, and he finds himself lost and alone. Only his family can save him now.
1. Age 3

**A/N: This is my first FanFic. I tried to make it as good as I could with limited time. Hope you enjoy it. **

Chapter One

Jasper: Aged 3

To the untrained eye, it would look like shadows were crawling down the halls at the Cullen mansion. But to someone in the know, someone like Mr. Cullen himself, he could see two little boys, gone to cause trouble. They were trying to sneak past their father by walking on the balls of their feet. The bigger one, Emmett, took extra special care in being quiet. He knew he was slightly bigger then his gangly brother Edward, and had to pay extra attention to his large steps.

"Boys!" Carlisle said, gruffly.

His sons froze like statues. They were lined up against the wall, eyes widening in alarm. For the past couple of nights, Carlisle had to sleep on the sofa for this exact reason. He had caught Edward and Emmett sneaking past two nights in a row now.

"Oh, come on, Dad!" Emmett whined, pouting adorably. "We just want to see him."

Their father shook his head. "No, little guy. Like I said before, he needs rest. Your brother is very weak compared to you. He can't play like you can."

Edward looked ready to cry. He missed his little brother. "But dad, we haven't seen him in ages. We heard him screaming."

Carlisle cringed. He was hoping his sons were too deep in sleep to hear Jasper's cries of Pain. The poor little boy had broken his shoulder and a couple of ribs falling out of bed. It took six hours for Jasper to eventually stop wailing.

"I'm sorry, boys," he said, watching as tears blossomed in both their wide eyes. "You can't see him tonight. Maybe tomorrow night, if you're good."

"But it's not fair!" Emmett stamped his foot, throwing a tantrum. The boy was a very stubborn six year old, while Edward had already accepted the fact his father had said no, and was walking back to his room, shoulders slumped. Fat tears rolled down both there cheeks.

"I know, Em. It's not." Carlisle ruffled his hair. "But Jasper is very sick, and although he wants to see you too, he knows he has to be a good boy and stay in bed."

Emmett let out a sob, before following Edward back down the hall. Carlisle hated seeing them so hurt, but knew it was unavoidable. Once Jasper came into their lives, this is how it had become.

The tiny three year old suffered from a disease called Osteogenesis Imperfecta. It meant that Jasper's bones were beyond weak and would break at the slightest fall. When Carlisle and Esme found him in the orphanage, they instantly fell in love, though were completely unaware of the condition ravishing his body. By the time they took him home, it was too late. Emmett and Edward had already formed a bond with him. Emmett would carry him around like an infant, while Edward took turns to feed him in his high chair. For the first year, our family was complete.

But a few weeks later, a piercing yelp sounded from the backyard. Esme and Carlisle ran like they had never ran before, and found their new son curled up on the pavement, clutching his leg. His brother's hovered him, faces white as snow. It turns out Jasper had merely tripped on his feet, and somehow smashed his knee cap to shards. That's when they rushed him to hospital.

It's been six months since. Jasper was like a soap bubble, popping at every sharp edge or corner. Esme slept with him curled to her chest, so he didn't shift around too much and break something else. Carlisle slept on the sofa, so when Emmett and Edward went to keep Jasper company, he would catch them in the act. It was the beginning of a very painful cycle.

Unsettled, Carlisle sat up on the edge of the couch, running his hand through his hair. He could barely sleep, yet his body sagged with exhaustion. He knew at any moment, Esme could call his name and alert him that perhaps Jasper had turned the wrong way or hit something. It was like working at the hospital twenty-four seven.

He stood up, pacing, and was careful to avoid the toys strewn across the living room floor. That's when he spotted a toy rattle by the fireplace. It was the one toy Jasper had been given by his birth mother.

Now he wasn't even allowed to hold it.

Carlisle paused for a moment, before making up his mind and walking up the stairs to his little boy's room. It was decorated like expected. With green, blue and white on the walls and duck stickers around the ceiling. Jasper had a fascination with ducks.

There was a vacant crib in the corner, hardly ever used. Instead, his wife and son sat in the large bed purposely moved in the centre of the room. He was covered in blankets, but Carlisle could see the tuft of blonde hair poking out from Esme's chest. His arm was bandaged and in a sling, as was the right side of his torso.

The father walked over and kneeled down by the side of the bed. With the gentle touch that only a parent beholds, he brushed his fingers through the delicate curls of Jasper. The boy stirred, and Carlisle immediately withdrew his hand.

"Dada," That was Jasper's only word. He couldn't say anything else. Carlisle almost burst with pride every time he said it.

"Yeah, Dada's here," he cooed.

The little boy craned his head back to look at him. The bright blue orbs held so much life and energy. But his body was like iron chains holding that all inside.

"Dada," he said again.

Carlisle kissed the boy's forehead gently. "Dada will always be here."

A/N: Review


	2. Age 4

**A/N: I haven't proof read, sorry. But enjoy anyway. Review. **

Chapter Two

Jasper: Aged 4

**The youngest Cullen ate his mashed banana slowly, trying to make as little mess as possible. So far, he managed to some on his nose and around his mouth. The little boy's forehead scrunched in concentration as brought the spoon to his lips. Esme laughed. **

"**Such a darling boy," she mused to herself, while making her morning coffee. **

**There was a splat, and Esme turned to see banana now flicked in Jasper's golden curls. He looked at his mother, almost fearfully, as if he expected a scolding. **

"**That's okay, Jazzy," his mother wiped a cloth over his grubby hands. "Maybe it's time we woke your brothers up."**

**His little face lit up with excitement, before it fell. "Are Eddie and Emmy going to school?" **

**Esme nodded. "I'm sorry, love." **

**Jasper hated being lonely, and ever since his brother's started pre-school, he'd been more cranky than ever. Esme had her hands full, while trying to work and entertain him at the same time. She was designing a nursery for one of her old friends, Charlotte. She barely got two minutes into it, when Jasper would walk in and demand to change videos or read a story. **

"**Why I not going to school?" he asked. **

"**Because, you're not old enough yet, darling." **

**Jasper pouted. He started flinging his spoon into his breakfast, causing little bits of mushy yellow to fly on the floor. Jasper didn't have many tantrums, but when he did, it was best to be out of the room. **

**Esme quickly swiped him up and cleaned him before he could paint the walls in mush. They walked to Emmett's room first, while Jasper sat on her hip. **

"**Emmy, sweetie. Time to get up."**

**Emmett was like a teenager already; rolling over and grumbling about it being too early. His mother ran her fingers over his forehead, smoothing out the lines. **

"**Emmy, Wake up!" Jasper screeched. **

**His eldest brother bolted upright, his hair a wild tangle, his eyes half-lidded. He looked at the culprit and narrowed his eyes. But then he saw the mashed banana in his little brother's hair and burst out laughing. **

**That was Emmett's best quality. He could always laugh it off. **

**Next was Edward. He was already awake when Esme and Jasper walked in. Edward was always an early riser though, and spent his premature hours either reading his favorite picture book or coloring. He was very artistic. **

"**Mornin' mom," he said, hugging her. Unlike Emmett, Edward was always affectionate and sensitive. Esme treasured that most. Her heart gave a squeeze when he kissed Jasper's hair, and then got a taste of banana. **

**Carlisle was already at work and wouldn't be coming back till late that afternoon. Esme rushed around, making pancakes. Emmett and Edward pretended to swordfight with the cutlery, while Jasper kicked and whined. It was frantic in the household, but soothingly familiar. **

**Until Jasper pounded his fist against the corner of the dining table and fell suspiciously silent. His mother watched as his large blue eyes rolled back and his lips pressed into a tight white line. **

**Esme almost missed when catching him as he fainted. He was limp in her arms, his hand already purple and out of shape. Emmett and Edward watched the commotion with sad eyes. **

"**Boys, get in the car!" Esme said, trying to keep the shake out of her voice as she held her unconscious son in her arms. **

**Breakfast forgotten, the two brothers left the kitchen, shoulders slumped. It was like a reality check had been slammed in front of them. **

**Esme never got used to it. She was never prepared, even though the worst part of ****Osteogenesis Imperfecta is there was no cure. Jasper would continue breaking his bones throughout his entire life, even at the slightest bumps and falls, as just occurred. For a normal four year old, he would have had a bruised finger, if anything. For Jasper, his whole hand was smashed to shards from a simple hit on the table.**

**Whenever he broke something, he always fainted. The doctors said it was shock; that his body couldn't handle the sudden pain. The worst thing was that he would always have this pain. **

**He never even regained consciousness as they wheeled him away. Carlisle embraced his small family in the waiting room, while Edward fought back tears. **

"**Carlisle, Esme," Dr. Gray, Jasper's pediatrician, strode into the room, her hair pinned back tightly. She always dressed like a severe woman, but her personality was something on the sunny side. Today, however, she looked wary. "I think we should talk in my office."**

"**Is Jasper okay?" Esme asked, frantically. **

**She hesitated. "He may need surgery on his index finger and thumb. A part of his hand was almost shattered to the point of dust, but we're working on it. Please follow me!" **

**Dr. Gray's office was like the inside of a toy store, only with medical equipment added on the sides. Emmett and Edward eyed the room with awe. **

"**Please sit down!" **

**There weren't enough chairs, so Edward sat on his mother's lap while Emmett slumped in a red bean bag on the floor. Dr. Gray shuffled some papers before finding what she was looking for. **

"**Jasper's condition is one of a rarity, as you very well know. Out of this hospital, only one other child suffers from ****Osteogenesis Imperfecta****. That child is now permanently a resident here, due to a bad fall down the stairs." **

**Esme and Carlisle both cringed, imaging the state that child would be in. **

"**It got us thinking," Dr. Gray continued. ", that maybe Jasper should also move in to the hospital permanently." **

**Carlisle leaned forward, enveloping his hands on the desk in front of him. "I didn't think the hospital would suggest such a thing." **

"**We usually don't, Dr. Cullen. But Jasper isn't like other children. During his teenage years alone, he will suffer from over eighty broken bones. At the hospital, we can monitor him; make him hurt as little as possible." **

"**But that's imprisonment," Esme blurted out, before quickly ducking her head. **

**Dr. Gray sighed. "We don't want to think of it like that. More like a second home. We would make him as comfortable as possible." **

"**I don't know," Esme murmured, looking conflicted. "He is such a lively boy. He would hate being trapped in the same place." **

"**How long would he be here?" Carlisle asked, squeezing his wife's hand. **

"**He would go home perhaps a week at a time every month, but ideally he will be living here for fifteen years." **

**Esme was gob smacked and Carlisle actually blanched as if going to be sick. **

"**Fifteen years!" Esme hissed, outraged. "That's almost his entire childhood. It's madness to keep him here for so long." **

"**Mrs. Cullen, you must understand, Jasper is a high risk patient. His blood type alone is very hard to find, but with him here, we could always have some on hold. He would break very little bones, and even if did, we have medication just a button away. This is Jasper's most pain-less option." **

"**But he's a baby," Carlisle said, his eyes mad with idea. "He'll never be aware of the outside world. He'll never go to school nor have any friends. This just…seems inhuman." **

"**I'm sorry," Dr. Gray said, her eyes softening. "You don't have to make a decision right away. You can have a few days to think it over. Meanwhile, Jasper is awake and in intensive care as we speak. Would you like to see him?" **

**Esme felt tears blooming under her lids, but held them back as they followed Dr. Gray towards Jasper's ward. **_**Fifteen years. **_**His whole life revolving around these hospital walls. He would never forgive them for such a decision. **

**Jasper loves the outside world. He loves the park, the lake, the beach. He wants to sit on clouds and dance in the sky. He's just a happy four year old boy. **

_**But he'll always be in pain. He'll always trip and break another bone. He'll always be fragile. **_

"**Mommy, is Jasper going to have his own room?" Edward asked, obviously misunderstanding. **

"**Not sure, dear." Esme replied, her voice cracking. "We'll see." **

**Emmett was the first to bound into the room. Carlisle tried to grab him, but the boy was very fast. Almost as fast as Edward. When Emmett saw his brother, bundled up in white hospital sheets, he froze and sniffed, looking at his feet. It was heartbreaking. **

"**Emmy!" His mother opened her arms just in time to catch him as he ran into her, hugging her fiercely. "It's okay, sweetheart. Your brother's okay." **

**At the sound of her voice, the bundle in the hospital bed stirred before a wide-eyed boy peeped up through the blankets. His blonde hair was knotty and tangled around his pale face. He grinned, revealing his milky teeth. **

"**How are you feeling, Jazzy?" Carlisle asked, checking his chart. **

"**I like it in here, daddy," Jasper said, excitedly. "They gave me more jelly, and it wasn't like the last time's one. It was green." **

**His father nodded, solemnly, before glancing at his wife. His look said: **_**We have to at least consider the idea. **_

**Esme flinched, and let Emmett go and say hello to his brother. The three boys jumped eagerly on the bed, but were careful to avoid Jasper's casted arm. Emmett ruffled his little brother's hair, while Edward kissed his sore hand. Carlisle crept over and pulled his wife aside. **

"**Esme look at him!" **

**Esme followed Carlisle' plea and saw a little boy trapped in a hospital bed. She tried to ignore the excitement on that little boy's face. **

"**Carlisle, I can't let them keep him here. He'll lose his sanity." **

"**Esme, darling. Think about it. With the amount of injuries and pain our little boy will suffer, he will be in this hospital more than he will be home. If he stayed here permanently, at least the pain will be managed and the amounts of breaks will controlled. I know you may think of the idea as cruel and unjustified, but he needs this." **

**Her husband's pleading wide eyes couldn't be ignored. "I know. I just…I can't stand the thought of him hating us for keeping him in here. He'll never have a life." **

**He wrapped his arms around her. "It won't be easy, sweetheart. We know that. But Jasper is our child, regardless of his disease, and we have to do what is right by him. If we can spare him any pain possible, this would be the way." **

**Esme sniffed, inhaling his scent. "I'll consider it." **

"**That's all I'm asking." He said, kissing her forehead. **

**When they walked back into the room, Jasper's grin fell. **

"**What's wrong, mommy?" **


	3. Age 5

Chapter Three

Jasper: Aged 5

.

.

.

Carlisle knew he was trying to brave. That was Jasper- his mighty little solider. Jasper bit his bottom lip and kept his eyes on his father's while the nurse pricked him with the needle. Jasper learnt long ago not to watch it as it only seemed to frighten him more. Carlisle watched as the tears glazed over before his mighty boy swallowed them down, along with a scream of pain. Blood filled the vial and the nurse told him what a good little boy he was. But of course, Carlisle knew that already.

"Is that the last one, daddy?" Jasper asked.

"Not yet," he replied, and internally cringed. These tests were necessary as they found a shocking low white blood cell count in last month's results. It could mean something serious. Something other than his already painful disease- Osteogenesis Imperfecta.

Jasper whimpered at the thought of more needles and buried his face in the crisp pillow. His father stroked the back of his head; a simple, yet soothing touch.

"Just think, Jazzy," Carlisle said, hoping to see a smile. "Only one more needle and you get to go home tonight."

It worked. The five-year-old raised his head and a teary smile pronounced his dimples and milky white teeth. "Really?" He asked, as if he couldn't believe it. Carlisle nodded, also extremely appeased with the idea. A night with the family seemed too heavenly to be possible. He hadn't had such luxury for a few weeks. He also knew his youngest son missed his two brothers, who were at pre-school and usually only visited on weekends.

"For how long?" Jasper asked, already jumping with excitement.

"Maybe two nights." His little boy looked ready to hit the roof.

"Wow." Jasper squealed, before he was actually begging for the needle to come sooner. The nurse was put off by his sudden change of mood, but as Jasper said very definably: "I get to go home and sleep in my bed." The nurse chuckled, but Jasper wasn't finished. "And I get to be a normal boy for two whole nights."

Carlisle looked wounded.

Silently, he packed his son's suitcase, his mind afar. Jasper tried to help by stuffing as many pairs of pants in as possible, since he was prone to bed-wetting and missing the toilet. "What's wrong, daddy?" He asked, noting Carlisle's grim expression.

"Nothing," he answered stiffly. _Everything. _

* * *

.

* * *

Somehow, Jasper was out of the car before they had even pulled to a stop. Carlisle wanted to scold his son for such recklessness but paused when two boys shot out of the house like firecrackers and hugged their baby brother tightly. Edward looked as if he were tearing up. Emmett kissed and petted those golden curls like he was the _father_. No one but Carlisle and Esme ever saw that side of him.

Jasper was practically radiant; his cheeks red and glossy, his eyes sparkling. Esme ushered them into the house but Carlisle remained in the warmth of the car, trying to piece together all that occurred in the hospital that evening.

_I get to be a normal boy for two whole nights! _Did that mean Jasper saw himself as abnormal? Of course, Carlisle knew that, in many ways, Jasper was different. But at such a young age, he was hoping his son would remain ignorant until he was at least a teenager. One of the worst effects of such a gratifying disease was depression, even suicide. It was all written down in a pamphlet that was handed to them when admitting Jasper in the hospital permanently last year. They were going to not only monitor his disease, but his mental health as well. The adolescent years would be the hardest. It was a large speed bump in the long, long road to recovery.

There was a rapid tap on the side window and Carlisle was met with the concerned face of his wife. He unbuckled his seat belt and stepped out, shivering from the cold.

"Something the matter?" Esme asked.

Carlisle looked down at her and noted how the years aged her. She was always so stressed, what with the medical aspects, the financial, and all the other tasks that came to being a parent of a sick child. There were permanent crevices of frown lines around her mouth and eyes that he didn't like. He decided to keep quite, for now.

"Something smells good." He followed the scent of lasagne towards the kitchen. He knew Esme wouldn't let it go easy, but knew she wouldn't bring it up- not while she could spend the next two days bathing his son with attention.

The dinner table was loud and boisterous. The boys laughed as Emmett balanced his spoon on the end of his nose and made elephant snorts. He was showing off. Jasper wouldn't stop grinning long enough to shove his mouth full of food.

"Guess what, Jazz?" Edward said, half-whispering as so his parent's wouldn't hear. "Emmett got kissed. By a girl!"

Jasper scrunched up his nose and made an 'eek' face. Edward nodded in agreement. Carlisle could barely hold the chuckle from within his chest and keep his dinner from spraying out his nostrils. Emmett, craning over, looked to be blushing.

"It was only on the cheek," he said, his eyes down, hiding.

That was it. Carlisle bent over, and roared with amusement that soon had Esme joining in. Just like that, the mood from Carlisle lifted and he looked around the table, soaking in the memory.

_While it lasted_… He banished that thought far from his mind.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to upload. I honesltly didn't think many people would find interest in this story. The more reviews I get, the faster I write. Promise. xxx**


End file.
